The instant invention relates to devices and systems adapted to provide shock attenuated support for a body subjected to relative acceleration or shock with respect to a supporting surface or object. Such devices and systems may include for example shock absorbers, springs, dampers, energy attenuators, shock absorbing struts and associated systems utilized in vehicles such as various aircraft, helicopters, land vehicles, and watercraft for attenuating shock loads caused by contact with the ground or other surface; as well as shock mounted seats, equipment, cargo, or other objects mounted within or on a moving vehicle, watercraft, or other surface.